The Nightmare Before Christmas
by megzeeeh
Summary: Dedictaed to TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames! It's Christmas Eve and our Keybladers are enjoying it very much, until Sora goes shopping. Sucky summary I know! NO FLAMES! Please R and R! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


Megz: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope it's a good one for you all. Here is a SoRiku for Christmas, albeit, it's a sad one. But it has all the goods, trust me. ;) Dedicated to my lover, TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames. Even though she doesn't want to read it. :P I LOVE YOU! Please enjoy! :D

* * *

**The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

_Christmas Eve: 5 p.m. Sora's P.O.V._

T'was the night before Christmas, Riku and I had spent all day finishing our decorations and preparations for the following day. There were already many presents underneath the tree and yet I still had to buy more. Riku came in to our modern living room from the kitchen with two large mugs of hot chocolate.

Since we were sixteen, we shared a small two-bedroom apartment in Twilight Town, it was stylish and in our price range. That was four years ago. So much has happened since then. Roxas and Axel got engaged, though it took Axel a month to figure out what to say. Kairi and Naminé had children, they adopted twin boys and a tiny girl. Of course, me and Riku were godparents.

Tomorrow, we were having a Christmas party, with everyone coming. Hence, we spent all day with the preparations.

"Thanks, Riku." I said as I took my mug from him. I looked to find he had covered mine in tons of whipped cream and mini marshmallows, but that's the way I like it.

"Well, we have officially turned this place into Santa's Grotto." Riku implied, and he wasn't joking either.

We had a Santa, coming down from his sleigh on a rope, in the fireplace, our own personalized stockings up, reindeer on the walls, Christmas ornaments on every table or cabinet, the floor was covered in fake snow and they were multicoloured lights on the tree and lining the walls. Our tree was in a corner of our living room and it's lights and baubles glistened and glowed, with a Christmas angel on the top. Santa's Grotto really was an understatement. But I absolutely adored Christmas, so it was totally worth it.

"More like Sora's over-the-top Grotto!" I laughed, so did Riku.

Riku and I have been together since we got back to Destiny Islands, after Kingdom Hearts. Our first kiss was on the beach at sunset. He just told me straight out that he loved me, that we had been through so much together and that he was gay, that he wanted to always be with me. And that's when we kissed. It was so romantic and beautiful. Kairi had followed us and took a few pictures. I believe she still has them. I love Riku so much. I'd probably die without him.

I took a sip of my tongue-burning hot chocolate and yelped before I set it down quickly. Riku sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You blow before you drink." My face went red, not that I was having dirty thoughts or anything! Riku set down his mug, then cupped my face with both of his large hands and smirked.

"Never mind, I'll fix it for you." So he kissed me, ramming his tongue through my lips and set it on mine. Well, before he turned it into a full-blown make-out session. When we broke apart, our lips were swollen and drenched in each other's saliva and my face was pinker than any new-born baby's bottom.

"I love you, Sora." Riku whispered sexily in my ear, then clenched it between his teeth.

"I love you too, Riku!" I gasped.

"Hey, Sora, I think you've got a happy camper, because your pants are a huge tent right now." I looked down to find that I was really horny, then Riku made it worse, by biting my neck. I still had so much to do by tomorrow! I didn't have time for some yummy…hot…kinky…buttsex…with Riku! I tried to push him away, but he was far too strong.

"Riku! I've got to go shopping before the mall shuts!"

"Sora, they don't close til' eleven tonight."

"It takes almost an hour to get there by tram though!" But I whined. I knew what was coming next. Riku dropped to his knees and began to take my zipper down with his teeth, gripping my ass with his firm hands.

"Just one round, Sora, please." And with all the tension, I gave in. Riku even managed to undo the button with his mouth. I didn't even know that was possible! He pulled my jeans off teasingly and painfully slowly, then he noticed I wasn't wearing boxers, and so my member sprang free from it's denim cage.

"Going commando are we, Sora?" The way he said my name, sent shivers up my spine, adding to my ecstasy.

"Just hurry, Riku!" I pleaded.

"Get on the couch then." I did as instructed and watched intently as Riku removed his clothing. His milky, pale skin shone with the Christmas lights. He was so beautiful. His eight-pack mocked me and his silky, silver hair always sat perfectly. And it shocked me every time how he could fit his long hardness into me. Riku was a very big boy indeed.

"Take off your shirt." I tried to take it off as quick as I could, but my head was stuck and I was pulling my hair.

"Hold it, Sora, I like that position you're in right now." So I stayed still and he took my nipples into his mouth and hands, twisting or swirling his tongue around them and to be evil, he moved his hand down to my balls and started to massage them. I gasped breathlessly and panted at the pleasure that was taking over my body.

"R-Riku! Stop teasing me, please! Get this shirt off me!" He carefully removed the annoying piece of clothing and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Now, Sora, tell me what you want." he said huskily.

"You!"

"What about me?"

"Everything!"

"Specifically?"

"I NEED YOU INSIDE ME!" Instead, he moved his mouth down to my throbbing erection, and sticking his tongue into the slit. I screamed and pushed his head down on it, until he was deep-throating me. Lucky for him, Riku had a great gag reflex. I was already so close to my climax, until Riku stopped bobbing his head up and down on my disco stick.

"Riku?"

"Get on your knees." So I did and as soon as I was ready, Riku shoved all twelve inches of himself into my ass. He gripped my waist and pushed in deeper. The pain and pleasure was almost too much to bear.

"Damn, Sora! You're as tight as the first time!"

I gave my virginity to Riku two years ago. I knew that I wouldn't regret it and I definitely haven't yet.

Riku then started to thrust his member in and out rapidly and in a few minutes, I came violently on our electric blue suede couch. That was going to take some cleaning. I collapsed and could barely breathe, especially with Riku on top of me. It looked like Riku came too. The white splats all over my couch told me so.

"I love you, Sora…so much."

"I love you too, Riku." He took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I was so tired, even though I had so much to do, but I succumbed to my dream world in a few moments.

_7:03 p.m._

I opened my eyes slowly to a snoring Riku on me, then I caught sight of the clock on the table next to me.

"Oh my God! RIKU!" I tried to move and my ass was so sore. So I fell off the couch. "Fuck!"

"Sora…? What's the matter?"

"I slept with you! Even though I said I was busy! Without lube or preparation! WHY?" I shouted, as I was trying to dress myself.

"Because I'm hot and irresistible? And you like it rough?"

"I'm not Lady GaGa, Riku!" I glared at him, grabbed my shoulder bag and sprinted out the door to catch the tram to the mall.

_Riku's P.O.V._

Not even a goodbye kiss? He left his phone and keys. I probably shouldn't have kept him from going shopping. At least I can give him the perfect present tomorrow. I started to dress myself.

Christmas Day is Sora's favourite day of the year, even more than his own birthday. We've been best friends since birth and been together for five years. I was surprised the day Sora said yes to being my boyfriend. I always thought he loved Kairi. But I'm happy he chose me. More importantly, I'm glad he accepted me for being gay. Well, he is himself, so he would anyway, but I didn't know that. I love Sora so much. I never want to lose him. I'll go meet him when he gets off his tram. That'll be around midnight. I'll start cleaning up…starting with that couch…

_11:54 p.m._

I checked the clock and noticed it was time to pick Sora up. I managed to clean everything, including the messy couch covers. I grabbed Sora's present and put it in my pocket, I wanted to do it at midnight. It would be perfect. I also grabbed my keys and ran quickly out the door. Sora would have so much to carry. It was only just around the corner, but I didn't see any offloading trams yet.

I waited impatiently for my brunette lover, minutes passing by. Then I caught sight of the tram lights. It stopped and Sora came off last, his arms filled with presents. The tram went off again. He saw me and grinned. And without thinking he started to run across the tram tracks. A booming horn sounded and the small smile I held fell instantly.

"Riku!" Sora giggled, but I bellowed:

"SORA! NO!" Then he disappeared before my eyes. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. The tram ceased moving once again.

And Sora…lay on the tracks a few metres away from me. Blood gushing from his body. I couldn't move. Snow fell from the freezing sky and so did my tears from my eyes. People from the tram filed out and women were screaming.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The driver ordered. Then, the feeling came back to my body. I sprinted to him and fell next to my lover and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Sora! Can you hear me?" His eyes were shut tight, his skin now deathly white and ice cold.

"Sora, answer me!" I cried.

"Sora…" But he didn't move a muscle or make a sound. I put my fingers on his small wrist, there was no pulse. Sora…was gone. My Sora…was dead.

The clock tower bells chimed, signalling that it was midnight. It was Christmas Day. I heard people crying, sirens filled the streets and saw people come out of their houses. Gasps, gossip, cries, screams, chatter…it was all around me, except I was in my own world, away from everyone. Flashbacks flooded my mind. Memories of me and Sora being so happy. Why did he not wait for the tram to go? Why did he run?

I took out Sora's present. An engagement ring. Tonight, I was going to ask Sora to marry me, on his favourite day. So instead, I placed the small silver band on his marriage finger and it fitted him perfectly. I cried harder.

"WHY?" The people stared. I covered my eyes with one hand, the other holding Sora's hand. The driver looked at me also, and put a reassuring hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, son. It was my fault."

"He wasn't looking…don't blame yourself, please…he wouldn't want that burden on someone's shoulders." He nodded and slowly walked away. I removed my hand from my eyes and returned to look at Sora's beautiful face. He looked like he was sleeping. I kissed his perfect lips one last time.

"I love you, Sora…you died on your favourite day…"

I remembered when me and Sora were five years old. I asked him on Christmas Day, what did he want to be when he grew up. He stared up at his Christmas tree and answered:

"I wanna be a Christmas angel, Ri-chan!"

The paramedics gathered around Sora. I let go of his hand.

"Save your energy, guys. He's gone." I said.

"We're very sorry, sir." Then the police arrived and they closed off the area.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to move. We need to remove the body." A woman officer spoke to me.

"OK…"

"Our condolences."

"Yeah…" So I walked away. I headed back home and when I stepped in, I broke down.

"Why, Sora?" But then I realized, he wouldn't want me like this. I decide to live normally, even though Sora wasn't there to make it normal anymore.

Fifteen years later from when he told me what he wanted to be when he grew up, Sora became my Christmas angel.

And I will never forget my nightmare before Christmas.

**The End.**

Megz: Yes, I know! Sob City! I haven't done a tragedy in a while so I really hope it was at least a lil' good! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! You'll get homemade Christmas cookies! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! 3


End file.
